Slytherin Wars
by snow winter
Summary: DM/HG/BZ. "May the best man win her then." Blaise said. "Oh thank you, I definitely will." Draco sneered. The world's turned upsidedown when two Slytherins are discovered liking a Gryffindor! Oh no!
1. Draco Finds Out

**Slytherin Wars**

**Disclaimer: ***checks herself in the mirror* Oh. My. God. I'm not J.K. Rowling? *sobs in the corner*

**Author's Notes: **Hello my lovelies! I decided to revise and revive Slytherin Wars! Yay! I may tweak and add a few things here and there.

* * *

**Chapter I**

His eyes moved involuntarily to the Gryffindor table. He scowled and snapped it shut before his gaze landed on a particular bushy-haired witch. He sighed and returned to his breakfast. As he absentmindedly pushed his fried tomatoes around his plate, his eyes started to linger to the Gryffindor table again. He gritted his teeth, cursed and pushed his plate away from him, suddenly queasy.

"Draco." Pansy simpered beside him. Draco winced and tried to unclench her hand that was firmly attached on his arm. "Are you not hungry love? I'll feed you if you like. Say aaaaahhh."

"For Merlin's sake Parkinson," Draco darted away from the kippers she was trying to put in his mouth. He _hated _kippers. "Get that foul stuff away from me."

Pansy huffed and crossed her arms. "Why are you always looking at the Gryffindor table Draco?"

He tried not to look surprised. He tried really hard but he was in the middle of drinking pumpkin juice when Pansy said that and he promptly spewed it all over the face of the unfortunate Slytherin sitting across him.

"You're delusional Parkinson." Draco dabbed his lips with napkin and tried not to look embarrassed. But like when he was trying not to look surprised, he failed.

"Are you _blushing_?" Pansy exclaimed indignantly.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you, you insufferable-"

His angry outburst was cut short when Blaise Zabini arrived. He sat down beside Draco, grabbed a plate, and started eating. Draco and Pansy stared at him as if he's grown an extra head.

"What?" Blaise demanded.

"No rants today Head Boy?" Pansy tilted her head and regarded Blaise with amused eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about."

"You know, rants about the Mudblood Head Girl." Pansy smirked and glanced at the Gryffindor table where Hermione Granger was seated.

Blaise winced and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said, don't call her that." Blaise bit out.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Don't call her what? Mudblood?" He smirked when he saw Blaise's hand tighten on his fork. "Didn't you usually call her that? Along with beaver, wide-mouthed toad, girl who will never get laid, girl with a stick up her arse-"

Blaise suddenly stood up, knocking over the goblet of pumpkin juice on the lap of the really unfortunate Slytherin that Draco spewed pumpkin juice moments before.

"I need to go. I'm late for Arithmancy."

And with that, he stalked off, never looking back at the suspicious face of Draco and the bewildered face of Pansy."

"Oh my effing hinkypunk, Blaise fancies the Mudblood!" Pansy laughed and smacked the table with her hand.

"What?" Draco hissed.

"Are you stupid?" Pansy wiped the tears of mirth that escaped her eyes. "It's painfully obvious. He fancies Granger as much as Goyle fancies blueberry muffins!"

"You're delusional." Draco scoffed. "Blaise would never lower himself to filth like that."

Pansy smirked and tapped her lower lip. "Maybe Blaise already _did._"

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"There's still an hour left before Arithmancy-"

"What are you, his time keeper-"

"And Granger left the moment he did." Pansy triumphantly said. Draco's mouth snapped shut and he glanced at the other table. He only spotted the Immortal Wonder Boy and his retarded sidekick.

"Maybe they're snogging in some broom closet right now." Pansy laughed again.

Pansy ranted some more about the humor of Blaise possibly fancying the Head Girl but Draco wasn't listening. He was busy trying to tell himself he doesn't care and wondering why he has to convince himself he doesn't care.

He was buggered.

* * *

Blaise spent the next few days staring into space and smiling at odd moments.

"Did you ask him?" Pansy sat beside him on the couch one night, instantly latching her claws on his arm.

"Ask who what." He pried her vice-like grip and she scowled at him but scooted closer.

"Can you stop attaching yourself to me Parkinson?" Draco angrily said.

Pansy pouted but didn't scoot away. "Blaise and his unhealthy fetish for the Mudblood."

Draco scoffed and crossed his arms. He fixed his eyes on the fireplace and imagined throwing Blaise's decapitated head on the roaring flames. He flinched slightly at the morbidity of the thought. "No, why would I care anyway?"

"Don't you?"

Despite what he's been telling Pansy, he was dead curious at what's going on with Blaise. So, one evening he had nothing better to do, he decided to follow Blaise.

"_This is ridiculous." _He thought as he darted behind a suite of armor to try to avoid a horde of Hufflepuffs.

After a few more darting behind suites of armor, hiding behind tapestries and rolling under statues, he finally had an inkling as to where his fellow Slytherin was headed.

"_The library?" _Draco thought disbelievingly. He didn't even know Blaise knew where the library was.

Blaise opened the double doors and walked inside. Draco caught the doors before it shut and followed. He moved like a cat as he weaved between chairs and hid behind bookshelves. Just as he was starting to feel like a deranged stalker and that Blaise was just in the library to read books like a normal student, he halted on the table at the very back. He peered from behind the Magical Creatures' section and saw a tower of books on the table. The books were parted and a bushy-haired girl emerged from the stacks.

"Sorry I'm late." He heard Blaise say.

Granger smiled and motioned Blaise to sit beside her. "It's okay. Shall we start?"

Draco caught Blaise''s blushing face and he saw red. He marched out of the library, furious with reasons he can't comprehend.

Or maybe with reasons he doesn't want to admit.

"_Dammit!"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! :D**


	2. The Declaration of War

**Slytherin Wars**

**Chapter II: The Declaration of War**

* * *

Draco didn't mention anything to Blaise for the past few days. In fact, he stopped talking to Blaise and resorted to not really speaking to anyone. But Blaise seems to not notice this and is always happy about something. This irritated Draco even more. And what's even more annoying for him is that he thinks he finally understood this strange resentment he's feeling towards Blaise for liking Hermione. And he didn't want to admit that to himself.

What he doesn't seem to notice is that he keeps on mumbling to himself these past few days...

_"I'm not jealous! Why should I be? She's just a mudblood and Blaise's a right old prat! In fact, I think they deserve to be together! Yeah, that's right. Bloody hell the both of them!"_

"Drakie? Where do you want to go in the Hogsmeade visit next Saturday? I was thinking of buying a new quill...Drakie?"

_"I have to do something. I know! I can murder Blaise tonight! Mwahaha! Now that's an idea..." _

"Draco? Are you all right? Why are you laughing?"

_"Now, all I have to worry is to where to hide his body and-"_

"DRACO MALFOY!" Pansy yelled at his ear. Draco jumped and fell at his chair.

"Huh? What?" Draco shooked his head. "Pansy! You idiot! What the hell did you do that for?!"

Pansy stood up, her face red and looks likely to explode...

"Don't you dare call me an idiot!" Her eyes brimmed with tears. "And what the hell is wrong with you these past few days?! You're always mumbling to yourself! You're creeping the hell out of everyone!"

"I'm not mumbling! And just mind your own business will you!" He stands up and brushes the dirt off his cloak. "And by the way, I'm not planning on going to Hogsmeade with you."

Pansy shouted incoherently at Draco and finally finishing with..."I will never date you again!", she strode at the girl's dormitory.

"Who even said we were dating!" He called back at her retreating form. "What are you all looking at?!" He bellowed at the other Slytherins who was looking at him who eventually averted their eyes.

Draco sat back down at his armchair and continued writing his Transfiguration essay he abandoned a while ago as he was distracted of planning Blaise's horrid death. Suddenly, Blaise entered inside the common room. Draco didn't even recognize his presence as he sat next to him...

"Hey, are you finished?" Blaise asked, looking at the foot-long essay Draco's done.

"Do I look done?" Draco replied without even looking at him. "Why're you here anyway...shouldn't you be at your own dormitory?"

"Yeah, I just thought I'll borrow your set of wizard's chess."

"I don't have them...left the set at home." Draco said still not lifting his head from the essay.

"Oh, all right then, I'll go now. Night." He stood up.

"Have you finished your essay already?" Draco said finally tearing his eyes away from the parchement and looking rather suspiciously at Blaise.

"Oh, I finished already." He smiled. "Ok then, good night!"

And he went out the door and headed off the Head's dormitory...

Draco's hands were shaking.

_"Bet he had a REALLY good time making that essay with that mudblood!" _

He dipped his quill rather violently at the ink bottle that the ink splattered everywhere.

_"Maybe I should torture him first before killing him in his sleep..." _Draco thought furiously, his nose filled with black ink.

* * *

Draco went to the Great Hall only with Crabbe and Goyle that morning. It was very nice change for him that Pansy is not clinging at his arm. In fact, she's not even looking at him. But Draco isn't upset, he's actually relieved. 

He sat and grabs a plate of muffins and kippers. He just started at the kippers when he spat and gagged it out...

His eyes caught Blaise ACTUALLY sitting in the Gryffindor table BESIDE Hermione. He looked around and like him, other students look tranfixed at this.

"Warths wong? (What's wrong?)" Asked. Goyle, his mouth full of muffin. Apparently, he hasn't noticed as he was so busy loading his plate with food.

"Who's Warths Wong?" Crabbe asked stupidly as he too loaded his plates.

Draco paid to attention to them and marched up straight to the Gryffindor table.

"Oh no, don't tell me HE'S going to sit here too." Ron Weasley muttered darkly to Harry Potter as Draco stopped in front of them.

"I would never dream to sit beside you Weasel-bee!" Draco snapped.

"Get the bloody hell away from here then!" Ron bellowed furiously, his ears turning red. "And take your friend with you!" He said, shooting am angry look at Blaise.

"Ron!" Hermione stood up. She turned to look at Draco. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Draco ingnored her and looked at Blaise instead who is determinely avoiding his eyes.

"C'mon!"

"I'm eating..." He simply answered.

"Well, you can eat at OUR table!" He clenched his teeth. "Away from these losers and this insufferable know-it-all Mudblood"

It happened in about a second, Blaise's on his feet, his wand poiting directly at Draco's face...

"Never call her that." He stated firmly, anger at every syllable.

Draco was momentarily taken aback. But he quicly recovered and pulled his want too.

"So what now, huh Blaise?" Draco said hotly. "You're a Mudblood lover now?"

Blaise stiffened, his eyebrows met. "_Stupef-"_

"Blaise, no!" Hermione went between them, trying to push them apart. "It's not worth it. Just...just stop it, please."

Blaise and Draco were breathing heavily, glaring daggers at each other. Then, with a pleading look from Hermione, Blaise lowered his wand.

"What's going on in here?!" Came the voice of Professor McGonagall. She was hurrying at them looking livid. "Brawling at breakfast! Acting like children! 20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin! Lower your wand Mr. Malfoy! And stop this nonesense this instance!"

She huffed and with a last stern look at them, headed off to the High Table again.

Draco and Blaise are still glaring at each other.

"Blaise, let's go." Hermione said. "We'll be late for Arithmancy. See you later Harry, Ron."

She gently pulled him and the two of them headed out the Great Hall.

"Wow, that was something!" Ron smirked. "Lost your best mate now have you?"

Draco didn't reply and headed out the Great Hall. He was muttering furiously.

"Hey!" Shouted Crabbe from behind him, clutching what seems to be a dozen blueberry muffin.

"What happened?" Asked Goyle when they managed to catch up with him.

"He should be chucked in Gryffindor! That arrogant bastard!" Draco grumbled.

"Blaise?" Crabbe said thickly through a mouthful of muffin. "But he's our mate, isn't he?"

"Crabbe, how stupid can you get?!" He stated furiously. "You saw him point his wand at me and defend that mudblood prat!"

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and managed to reply a dull "uh".

"You know what? You two just gobble your food somewhere! Talking to you is like talking to a brick wall!"

He left the two of them and headed off to the Slytherin common room. He sat at the armchair, still fuming. He checked his watch, he's got an hour and a half before History of Magic. So, he flopped open a book, _How to be the "It" in Quidditch, _and started to read.

After an hour and fifteen minutes of reading, he calmed down a bit. He was about to stand up and head off to his History of Magic lesson when suddenly, the door opened violently...

And in came Blaise...his face still screwed with anger...

Draco merely smirked and walked past him. But Blaise pulled him by his robe so that Draco stumbled backward and fell on his butt...

Draco's face turned red and he rashly got up and pulled his want so that they were pointing it again at each other. The current occupants of the Slytherin common room looked nervously at the two of them and headed off outside, not wanting to be a part of the surely violent fight.

"How did you know the password?!" Draco spat.

"I'm Head Boy Draco..." He stated, his face still full of anger. "I can have a prefect tell me..."

"What now? Are you going to avenge your sweet little mudblood girlfriend?" He mocked.

"I told you...do not call her that..." Blaise's not shouting but his tone is dangerous.

"But you didn't mind that before, did you?" Draco sneered and took little step forward. "I can clearly remember how you compared her with a wide mouthed toad."

Blaise took a deap breath. And the next time he spoke, it was a voice of forced calm...

"I just want to warn you Draco...if you ever lay a finger at her, I swear, you'll never see the sunlight again."

Draco smirked. "What I can't understand is how you of all people fall for that insufferable bookworm."

"She's different..." Blaise's voice sounded gentle this time.

"Well, I can't argue with you on that one." Draco sniggered. "She's the only girl I met with no appeal and no curves. I mean she looks like a post if you'll ask me. I'm even surprised I didn't mistake her for a boy before. And believe me, even the likes of you is too good for her."

Blaise's wand is pointing firmly into Draco's heart. His face furious again...

"She's different from all the girl's you've dated 'Malfoy'! You're just pissed off because you know she too good for you. And since when do you even care who I date." Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Since you began dating a mudblood! And may I remind you that you are a Slytherin! It...it's a disgrace!" Draco's mouth twitched. "Too good for me?! Hah! EVERY girl wants me Zabini, as you perfetly know that or have you forgotten?"

"You have a VERY good imagination 'Malfoy'" Blaise said coldly.

Draco turned red again. Even he doesn't know why Blaise's annoying the shit out of him and why his mind seems to be barred from witty replies.

"I can have Granger fall head over heals for me 'Zabini'. I can have ANY girl."

"Well too bad for you 'Malfoy', she's not the same as the bitches you date." Blaise sneered. "This girl actually has BRAINS."

"Hah, we'll see about that." Draco smiled menacingly. "I'll have Granger...Mark my words Zabini...I'll have her."

Blaise tensed for a second as if thinking what to do next, then...

"I see...I understand now..." Blaise muttered, more to himself.

"What?" Draco stated annoyingly.

"All right...May the best man have her then..." Blaise said, his expression blank.

"Oh thank you...I will." Draco sneered. He swept past him and headed out the Slytherin common room to his History of Magic class.

Blaise was left standing alone. He heaved a greath breath. His heart is thumping fast that it's in danger of jumping out of his chest. His suspicion as to why was Draco so mad at him for liking Hermione, aside from the fact that she's Muggle-born, is finally confirmed.

Draco Malfoy actually fancies Hermione Granger...

And obviously, Blaise isn't too happy about that...

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **Whew, finally, I finished the second part. This is actually my first, chaptered DMHG fic. All the others are one-shots, you can read them if you like, all my Harry Potter fics are DMHG pairing . Thank you ever so much for reading and please drop by a review! ...And watch out for the next chapter! .

* * *


	3. Peppermints

**Chapter III: Peppermints**

_"She's with that bloody git again!" _Draco thought furiosly as the Slytherins and Gryffindors filed outside Snape's classroom down at the dungeons. He just spotted Blaise and Hermione together AGAIN.

He had tried to approach her at breakfast...but Blaise was with her. He tried to talk to her when he spotted her sitting alone by the lake but the moment that he took a step closer, Blaise suddenly appeared from nowhere and sat beside her. He approached her during lunch even if Ron and Harry were with her (at least Blaise isn't) but again, much to his displeasure, Blaise entered the Great Hall and headed towards the Gryffindor table to eat. So, he was forced to insult Ron, Harry and Hermione instead. There were some exchanges of snide remarks and he left, with Ron, Harry and Hermione glaring after him.

He just wanted to talk to her WITHOUT Blaise tailing her like some pretenious drooling dog.

_"It's not like I REALLY want to talk to her." _Draco insisted inwardly. _"I just have to prove something to that git that I can have any girl I want. Even that insufferable know-it-all mudblood Granger! It's not like I really REALLY like her! That would be disgusting, just thinking of it makes me wanna puke!" _

"Mr. Malfoy..." Snape's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Y-Yes?"

"Do you want to stay outside or come in with the rest of the class?" He coldly stated.

Draco suddenly noticed that he's the only one standing outside the Potion's classroom. Without a glance at Snape, he went inside the classroom and choose the only remaining vacant desk which is with Millicent Bulstrode. She gave him a wide, toad-like smile as he sat down.

Snape grouped the class in two for the potion's activity for the day and much to Draco's fury, Hermione was partnered with Blaise and he was stuck with Millicent. He often glances at them that he doesn't notice that he was putting wrong ingredients at his potion.

_"That git..." _He thought furiously as Hermione laughed at something Blaise said about the crocodile skin he's holding.

"Draco..." Millicent said as she scanned the book. "It says here we have to add the eye of newt first, stir the potion for 3 minutes, then add the diced dragon liver."

"Yeah...whatever." Draco mumbled, his eyes still narrowed.

"Ok, I'll dice the dragon liver. Just add the newt and stir."

"Fine..."

Millicent busied herself with the dragon liver while Draco, eyes still plastered on Blaise and Hermione, picked up something he thought was eye of newt on the table...when actually...

"Draco! What are you doing?! It says here eye of - AAARRGGHH!"

The potion exploded. Green potion splattered the walls and some students, Millicent got a facefull. She cried as small boils and tentacles began to sprout on her face.

She was taken to the hospital wing and so are some of the students who also sprouted boils and tentacles.

"Mr. Malfoy..." Snape said in his monotonous tone as the rest of the class went out. "You need to establish carefuleness next time."

"Right..." Draco mumbled, partly unaware of what he's hearing.

"Is there something wrong? Are you sick? You seem..." Snape heaved a sigh. "...distracted."

"No I'm not. I just have to go now." Draco picked up his bag.

But as he walked out of the room, Snape called back and said...

"10 points will be deducted for your clumsiness." He hid a small smirk. "And maybe next time, I'll partner you with Granger, if that's what you want and to avoid disasters too."

Draco's head snapped back.

"Wh-What? I-I'm not..." He sputtered.

"Class is over Mr. Malfoy." He beckoned him out. "Good bye."

* * *

Draco's heart thumped on his chest as he climbed up the stairs. 

_"Stupid Snape! Assuming that I REALLY have it in for that stupid Mudblood!" _He thought furiously as he climbed up the stairs, bumping several students as he went. _"She's filthy! And I'm not as stupid as Blaise to mingle with the likes of her." _Draco's face screwed in disgust. _"That moron.." _

And so, he kept on grumbling to himself insults and reasons why Blaise Zabini should be tortured to death. He went outside, deciding it would be nice to calm himself by reading a book by the lake, under the shade of a tree.

He absentmindedly put his bag down and sat, his back leaning against a large oak tree. He opened his bag, pulled, _How To Be The "It" In Quidditch, _and started to read. All of a sudden, he heard a sneeze form someone he assumed that is sitting behind the large oak tree. He didn't mind it at first...that is, until he heard...

"Oh my, I think I'm gonna be si-" She hadn't got the change to finish her sentence as she let out a violent sneeze again. "Oooh, I think I've got cold." She rubbed her red nose. "Darn, I have to study tonight for my quiz tomorrow, I c-can't-"She sneezed again.

Draco was rooted on the spot, his book lay forgotten on his lap. The cogs on his mind worked furiously...

_"There's Granger, go and talk to her!" _Said a small voice at the back of his head.

_"Why would I?!" _He protested.

_"Because you've been wanting to talk to her for ages!" _

_"No I'm not!" _

_"Yes you are!" _

**"I said no!" **

He clasped a hand on his mouth too late. Hermione heard him and she peered from the other side of the tree.

"What're you doing here?" She demanded.

"What's that got to do with you anyway?" He said fiercly.

"Malfoy, you-!" She failed in stringing the sentence again as she sneezed.

Draco's couldn't help but smile a little bit. Her eyes were watery, her nose was red and her cheeks were slightly pink. He didn't know why but for some reason, she looked cute...

_"Crap! What the hell is happening to me?!" _He mentally kicked himself. Then, he noticed Hermione look at him strangely and quickly replaced the small smile with a smirk.

"Git.." She muttered but he still heard it.

"Mudblood..." He snarled.

"Ferret face."

"Bushy-haired freak."

"Idiot."

"Know-it-all"

"I'd rather be a know-it-all than a stupid prat who can't brew a relatively simple potion!" She retorted back.

"Granger, for your information, I was just distracted!" He said hotly.

She looked at him and scoffed. "You and your lame excuses to get you out of humiliation Malfoy. You're an arro-AACCHOO!" She sneezed again and sneezed. Draco's watching her, amused at how someone with a bad cold can still look...well...nice.

"What?!" She snapped as she noticed that he's staring at her.

Draco didn't speak and still watched her intently as she wipes her red nose with a handkerchief.

"Where's your boyfriend Blaise anyway?" He mocked. Something twinged on his chest as he said the word 'boyfriend' but he ignored it.

"For your information, Blaise is not my boyfriend." She huffed. "And he's in the infirmary, thanks to you and your stupid potion!'

_"So Blaise has tentacles and boils now, how fun." _He laughed inwardly. "Oh well, you should thank me, with those tentacles and boils, he's must be better looking right now.

"You know Malfoy, as much as I enjoy this little chat with you, I have other more important things to do!" She sardonically said, stood up and collected her things. She started to walk away when he called her.

"Granger!"

"What?!" She irritably stated.

"Here." He threw something at her. She caughed it and noticed that it was peppermint candy.

"What's this for?"

"It cures cold..." He simply stated, sat back down, opened a book and started reading again.

Hermione curiously glanced to him and the candy in her hand. And with a last look at Malfoy, she stalked off to the library...

* * *

Draco lifted his eyes off the book as Hermione walked away. He lets out the breath he's been holding and his heart rate seems to return to normal. The odd feeling in his chest and in his stomach is back again. As they were talking a while ago, he feels like his chest is going to burst and his stomach is churning badly it's like he ate live, squiggly worms for breakfast. But of course, being an expert in hiding his emotions, he was able to conceal this from her. 

_"Merlin, what's happening to me..." _He ran a hand to his platinum blonde hair and heaved a breath again.

Come to think of it, the conversation they just had was the most civil one he could remember. And he felt, well, good about that. He never had the chance to see her upclose but as he stared at her a while ago, he noticed she's actually pretty...

"Pretty..." Draco mumbled. "I-I suppose..."

He thought of Pansy and the other girls who's going gaga over him. And then, he thought about Hermione. Hermione was a simple, clever girl who loves to read books and camp in the library as long as life would permit her whereas Pansy and those _other_s care so much about their looks, puts so much make-up in their faces which they thought looked good when actually they look more of a clown and flirts with every boy that passes them by the corridor. Hermione actually is the only girl who has the nerve to pick a fight with him. He remembered how she hit him on their third year. It did hurt but afterwards, he could help but be amazed at her guts. He didn't voice this out loud of course...

"I'm going nuts..." He stared in the lake and watched the third years poke the tentacles of the giant squid with a stick while laughing madly. "I'm thinking of Granger right now. Yeah, I 'am going nuts."

Granger...It felt good saying it. But of course, he rarely calls her that and often referrs to her as "Mudblood". The truth is, he didn't care much about the purity of blood anymore. His father is a pureblood but look where he is right now, in Azkaban, locked with his other pureblood buddies. Now that Voldemort's gone and everything is at peace again, he couldn't help thinking that, maybe -just maybe- he can try to change. For starters, he can stop calling Hermione mudblood. But as he thought of it, what will be his excuse for talking to her if he quits on insulting her? He didn't know why but he felt like his day isn't complete when he never hears her speak or see her.

"D-Does that mean I-I like her...?" Draco asked uncertaintly to himself. "B-But I can't...I don't want to..."

He shrugged, leaned back at the tree and buried his face in his hands...

_"Why? Why can't you like her." _Said the same, small voice in his head.

"Because I don't want to..." He firmly stated.

_"Why is that...?" _

"I just don't want to!"

_"Is it because of Blaise? That you think you cannot compete with him because you reckon you couldn't win..?"_

Draco stood up, fuming and annoyed. He hurried off to the Slytherin common room and tried to brush away the infuriating voice inside his head...

* * *

Hermione sat alone on the back of the library, trying to focus on the book she's reading. But for some reason, her vision keeps on landing at the peppermint candy he gave him which is on top of the desk. He said its cure for her cold. But why did he even give her that? It makes no sense. She picked it up and examined it. 

_"This can be a trick, maybe it's poison or some kind of food that can do funny things to the eater." _She thought. But before she can even fathom more about the candy, she let out a sneeze again. She wiped her nose and her watery eyes. _"I need to study for Arithmancy tomorrow and I can't afford to be sick. Professor Vector warned us that it's going to be difficult and I can't fail!" _

She examined the candy again, trying to make up her mind.

_"If something bad happens, I can always dock points from Slytherin and give him detention he'll never forget." _She started to open the wrapper but still eyed it skeptically. _"Ok, maybe I'll take the risk...I have to study and this stupid cold is getting in my way." _

_"Well, here goes." _

She closed her eyes and popped the candy in her mouth. She sucked it for minutes and to her surprise, a warm sensation spreads in her entire body. Then, she felt that she can breath normally again and the clog on her nose was gone. Her cold was cured.

_"He wasn't lying..." _She thought. Then, without second thought, she picked up her bag and books and headed outside. She's going to thank Draco. But as she scanned the ground, he was no longer there. Her shoulders dropped and felt disappointed.

_"Maybe tomorrow..." _

"Hermione!" She whipped around to see Blaise running towards her, boil and tentacle-free.

"Hey..." She smiled. "I'm glad to see you're ok."

"Yeah, me too." He smiled back. "Madam Pomfrey made us drink 4 disgusting potions before it's finally gone."

She giggled. "All right then, do you want to study with me?"

Blaise's face lightened and his smile widened even more. "I sure do."

"Ok, let's head on to the library then."

Blaise nodded and followed her, feeling elated.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione headed to the Great Hall with Blaise as usual. She greeted Ron and Harry as she sat down. 

"Ron!" She said, exasperated as she watched Ron stuff two sausages in his mouth. "Will you please act like a human and not like a pig?!"

"Amhangry!" Was all Ron can say as he took a bite of the egg too.

Harry and Blaise laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed a toast.

Then, she noticed Draco enter the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle. He's looking annoyed and for some reason, haggard. As he sat down at the Slytherin table, Hermione stood up.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked.

"I just need to do something." Then, to their surprise, she headed to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy..." She started. Draco looked up at her and she noticed that he looked fatigued indeed. "The candy you gave me yesterday, it worked. Thank you.." She gave him a smile before she headed back to the Gryffindor table.

Draco was left with his mouth hanging open, he noticed this and quickly closed them. _She smiled at me! _He wiped the sleep off his eyes, he's wide awake now. The truth is, he didn't get much sleep last night as she kept entering in his mind.

His eyes landed on Blaise and saw that he was looking at him. And Draco couldn't help it, he gave him the famous Malfoy smirk...

* * *

**NOTE OF THE AUTHOR: **Yay! dances I updated! I updated! Thank you so much for reading! Especially to **-jellyacey-, mantarisenja, D.M. lover, ginsensu, danavalkyrie, cosmopolitan, Jenny-Beth, Avanell, xMidnightWingsx, vikkiitori, clarealexandra **and **katrin4p **for the wonderful reviews . See you in the next chappie!

* * *


End file.
